All Leads Back To You
by DenabCitadel
Summary: What happens when you're broken on too many levels? What if the idea of love and trust just seem like a lie? What happens when the one person you take for granted becomes your answer to it all. Quinn F. /Rachel B. Eventual Faberry. It's a different kind of love story.
1. Chapter 1: How to Break

This is something that was plaguing my mind. AU of course but with some common details. It started out as something completely different. All mistakes are my own and apologies beforehand.

All leads back to you.

Quinn Fabray or Lucy Quinn Fabray has always known that she was different. The way the world was presented to her from her eyes. The way her parents acted around others and the lies she kept behind closed doors. The earliest memory she can recall was sneaking in to the cabinet and eating the dry cat food and thinking it was the best thing in the world. Her interactions with others were awkward, shyness and self-consciousness clouded her moves. She was the second daughter that Judy and Russell had and for what she always felt like she was a bit of a mistake.

Her older sister, Francis was the angel, the prodigal daughter, everything and anything Quinn wasn't. The relationship between the two girls was a hot and cold thing. Francis was a year and four months older so they were close enough to share things, experiences and points of view. Some days they were best friends, stayed late up at night talking about everything and anything but then there are moments where she wish the floor would split open and swallow her sister whole.

When she was younger her parents were still struggling with money so they lived in a two bedroom house. Small and cramp but it was home. Her parents were brought up in the values and morals that their parents instilled in them, so religion and God was a big part in the household. There was Sunday school and Church at least twice a week; the stories of Adam and Eve, Noah, Cain and Able, stories that carried a big message of the consequences of sinning. Hell, from what the preacher was saying sounded like that the most scariest thing in the world. A lake of fire, the rapture, being left behind, tribulations; every time she went to church she would come home scared out of her wits because she was terrified of displeasing God, dishonoring her parents and then ending up in hell.

The first time she actually prayed to God begging for his help was when she 10. Her and her sister joined the church choir, she loved to sing and singing to the Lord seemed like a double win until the choir received a new member. Lisa. She was small and thin and had dark brown curly hair. The moment Quinn saw her she felt like her throat was going to close up and her heart leap out of her chest. The need to be close to her was so great that she unconsciously moved towards the smaller girl and extended her hand. "hi" she whispers and the brunette smiles shyly before taking her hand and shakes. The shivers that erupt all over her body is new. Why was she feeling like this? Why was Lisa making her feel this way? After practice that night Quinn got on her knees and Prayed. "Please help me. I don't understand. Why does my heart feel like this? Please talk to me God…?" she waited for him to reply and no answer. She thought that prayer would allow her to talk to God, well that is what she got from the preacher; "Being kind and loving and following the word of God will bring you closer to him. Worshiping and praying will give you a direct relationship to our Father" So here she was praying, waiting for that communication, she needed answers.

The relationship between her parents in her eyes was toxic. Russell a very stoic and stern man hated when they talked at the dinner table, rarely liked to play around and had a quick tempter. One time when she was maybe 7, the snow that night was coming down so much that her eyes lit up. She hoped that it snowed so much there was no school, she imagined playing and running around with her father and sister and they would laugh and come back inside where three big cups of warm peanut butter milk would be waiting to warm them from the insides out. The next morning she got her wish. A blizzard blew through blanketing every inch of town with snow. Quinn and Francis was so excited about the school closing they begged and begged to go out and play. For some reason Russell seemed to be in a good mood her offered to take the girls out. Judy helped them bundle up. Quinn wore thermals under clothes a big coat, snow boats, gloves, a hat and a scarf that wrapped her up like a mummy. She was just so ecstatic to spend time with her father. The little girl under estimated exactly how cold it was until she stood outside. The wind blew blistery cold air that penetrated the many layers of clothing straight to her bones. She waddled around attempting to pick up the snow but it was too powdery to bundle up in to a ball. The sun was bright and the snow reflected so it was too bright and the wind kept blowing that snow in her face so it was too cold. What she thought was a decent amount of time to be out she called out to her father, "Daddy I want to go back home" almost in a whiney voice.

Russell quickly turned around to his daughter; they have been outside no longer than 15 minutes and the little girl is complaining. Annoyance filled his chest quickly and snapped "you wanted to come out and play in the snow" he take 3 strides over to the young girl and smacks the back of her head "so play!" the swing is so rough that it sends the little girl face first in to the snow. The stinging of the cold particles hit her face and she cries and cries till she is lifted up by the back of her coat and forced on her feet. "Shut your mouth!" Russell snaps and the little blonde quickly closes her mouth. "When we get back to the house I want you to go straight in to your room, do you hear me?" he says sternly "yes, daddy" hazel eyes look at the ground. Russell turns to his other daughter "and let that be a lesson to you too for wasting my time. I do not want you to talk to you sister, she is being punished, do you understand?"

Francis quickly nods "yes daddy" and smiles sadly at her sister.

When they return to the house, Judy walk from the kitchen surprised to hear them return so quickly. "Back already? I'll go get you guys something to drink" she says with a warm smile. "No" Judy quickly stops and turns around to look at Russell and the girls. His eye had a glint of red and his hand was grasping the back of Quinn's neck. "What happen dear?"

"Your daughter decided to waste everyone's time. She is going to her room to think about how much of a nuisance she is. Isn't that right?"

The little girl stares at her wet boots. "Yes daddy" she replies sadly.

"Russell she is only seven, why are you being so tough on her."

"Silence."

"…"

" I did not ask for your opinion on how I discipline my daughter." He says pushing his shoulders back waiting to strike if his wife makes any move to talk back. Judy notices and stays silent. Eyes pleading comfort to her little girl. Russell pushes Quinn again and she trips to her knees. "no go and no dinner for tonight. Only good girls, grateful girls will get to eat."

Thing between her parents got worse. Russell drank more, yelled more, pushed Judy around more. No longer did he come home smiling. No longer did her mom smile. They avoided each other as much as possible and if it was inevitable thunderous sounds erupt throughout the house. Quinn was twelve and Francis was fourteen. They were in their room doing homework after dinner. Russell didn't show up so they ate without him. Those nights were the best. Sitting around talking about each other's day. The laughter that fills the room with this unfiltered uncensored happiness.

"Mom?"

"Yes Sweetie."

" Why don't you just divorce Dad?"

Surprised, Judy chokes on her water. "What?" She asks in between coughs

" It's just you and dad fight so much now and you don't look so happy so why can you just leave him?"

"It's not that simple sweetie"

"Why not?"

"I think Quinn is right. Dad is so mean. I mean he doesn't let us do anything, go anywhere. My friends never want to come cause of him!"

"He's your father and my Husband. We are a family. We will work things out. If everyone walked away from things when they got too hard then there wouldn't be the freedoms you have or this country we live in."

"Chill out mom, I wasn't saying divorce the President. Just dad." Francis scoffs

Before Judy can respond they hear the door open and close shut. Russell curses at the objects and stumbles in to the dining room. "You started without me?" he looks at the three women incredulously. "Dinner doesn't start until I am home. I am the man of the house." Pointing his thumb in to his chest.

"Girls, go upstairs and finish your homework."

Francis rolls her eyes and walks out the dining room. Quinn stays seated staring at her father. The anger that rages inside is radiating, his clothes are disheveled and he reeks of alcohol and he can't stand straight without leaning towards one side.

"Lucy.."

Quinn's eyes snap to her mother. She takes a breath in and walks out. Knowing that something is about to go down with the evil glint in her father's eye. She walks upstairs closes her door and sits on her bed. Pulling her legs up to her chest, Quinn strains her ears to hear any unusual noises. Francis is laying on her bed, wearing her large noise cancelling headphone. She bobs her head to the beat and flips through a magazine. Quinn watches her sister and wonders how she is able to do it. Act so carefree. The loud crash makes both girls jump. Francis pulls the headphones off and looks at the door. Another crash and the sound of their mother making a bone chilling scream. The loud muffle sounds of Russell yelling more crashing sounds and then silence. Quinn jumps to her feet and strides to the door. "Call the police Fran."

"wait. What are you doing?" she whispers

"I have to make sure mom is ok. Just call 911!"

"Wait Luce! Hello, my parents are fighting and I think my dad…."

That's all Quinn hears as she walks out the door. Slowly down the stairs. She notices the smashed glass pieces on the floor. Water puddles and red. Red. She runs quickly in to the dinning room and sees her mom laying face down. Her hair bloodied and holding pieces of glass. "mom" she whispers inching her way closer. She knows Russell is still around somewhere.

Quinn kneels beside her mom. Shaking her and Judy doesn't respond. She tries to move her on to her back but she makes a groan and winces. Quinn hears the rapid thudding on the stairs as her sister comes running. "Quinn they are coming, they wanted to know what….." Francis freezes as she notices the body the floor and screams. "Mom!" running over to Quinn and Judy.

"is she dead?" she asks franticlly

"no shes still breathing. Find a towel for her head."

Francis nods quickly and runs back to the closet.

"mom please just hold on. Don't die. Please don't die."

Russell walks back in from the kitchen holding a bat.

Why is he holding a bat? Why did he go to the garage and bring back a bat? Quinn thinks

"Move" he says in a serious tone "NOW!"

Quinn flinches. Pure terror sweeps across her face as Russell walks closer patting the bat on the palm of his left hand.

"No. L-leave Mom alone. S-she hurt!" Quinn says with the little courage she has left.

Russell's eyes seem to bulge out and the vein on his neck become more predominate as he becomes enraged but he daughter talking back.

"I warned you" he says and pulls the bat back about to swing. Quinn closes her eyes tightly as she backs in to her mother's body.

"Nooooo" screams Francis as she runs towards Russell. He jerks back and swings the bat towards Francis' face. The girl flies back and lands to the adjacent wall with a thud. Russell turns back to Quinn, eye black as night. He looked demonic and Quinn understood what true evil looked like. "Look what you made me do, you good for nothing…"

The sound of the door crashing freezes him in place.

"Police, Freeze. Put down your weapon!"

Quinn looks over to her sister who is lying face down a pool of blood seeping from her head. Her body begins to tremble in shock. The loud screams from the police muffle down to slow words. She hears her own breathing as the pounding of her heart mutes everything around. Tears flood her eyes making her temporarily blind. She hears a distant ringing and then everything goes black.

A/n:

Let me know what you think. If I do decide to continue it will be a multi-fic with eventual Faberry. Rated M for Violence and Other stuff. Angst/Romance. I wanted to it to be a coming of age story but with giving Quinn more scars to overcome than simple superficial things like vanity and popularity and how Rachel can see pass it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: I'll be Back

**All leads back to you.**

All mistakes and grammatical errors are my own, apologies beforehand.

Part ii

Floating around in a peaceful warm fog, a fog that encases her body like a mother holding an infant. The gentle rocking that lulls her , comforts her. Hazel eyes blink repeatedly and focuses on the on sudden darkness in the room. Her body jumps when the car hits a bump and the comfy pillow that she notices as an arm covered in a blue uniform moves. Quinn pulls back towards the door, panic filling her mind.

"Who are you? Where's my mom and Francis?"

"Relax sweetie. Everything is ok." Says the woman in the uniform. Quinn notices the badge on her chest.

"Are you a cop?"

The woman nods

"What happen? Where is my mom?"

"We are almost at the hospital. Your mom and sister are already there, they were hurt pretty badly. I'm Jessica Clark." She extends her hand out

Quinn watches the woman's hand carefully before she takes it in to her own. "I'm Lucy but everyone calls me Quinn."

"Hello Lucy. I know you are still in shock but do you remember what happen tonight?"

"Well.. My dad…" hazel eyes open wide

"Where is my dad?" she asks as her body starts to tremble

"Your father was arrested. I promise you Lucy you are safe." Jessica says with a nod

Relieved. Quinn takes a deep reassuring breath " Dad came home drunk again and Mom told us to go in to our room. I heard screaming and things breaking and I told Francis to call 911 and I ran to see if Mom was ok. Dad came back in holding a bat. He hit Francis because she was trying to protect me…" tears invade her eyes and she starts to cry again. Francis tried to protect her. Her sister, her best friend. She could feel the pieces inside her breaking. The car stops and they are right outside the hospital.

Holding Jessica's hand they walk in to the emergency room. The bright florescent lights hurt her eyes.

"Excuse me." Jessica says to the woman at the desk. "We are looking for two patients that just came in Judith and Francis Fabray?"

The woman type's their names in the computer and frowns. "The patients are both in surgery. I will make sure the doctor comes out to speak with you for an update."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome; you can go sit in the surgical waiting area down the hall and the room on your left."

Jessica nods again "thank you again"

They walk to the waiting room and sit in the corner. The room is small and smells weird. Quinn looks down at her pants and sees the blood stains. Her mother's blood. Quinn begins to tremble and she closes her eyes and starts to pray, "God please. Please don't let my Mom and sister die. I don't understand why you didn't help her. We are all good. If I behave more maybe you can let them live? Hello? Are you there? Will daddy be punished? …. God?"

Quinn wakes up as her head swings to the side. How could she fall asleep? Eyes flutter open and she sees Jessica talking to a man in a white coat. She closes her eyes again and strains her ears to hear them.

"Her injuries were extensive to her brain. We couldn't stop the bleeding."

Jessica looks down and towards the little blonde girl. Her heart constricts with pain. To be so young and have to witness that type of evil.

"And the mother?"

"Judith suffered head injuries as well but were less extensive. We were able to stop the bleeding but she suffered internal damage to her lungs and abdomen. We had to put her in an induced coma, till her brain swelling goes down. I am very sorry, I wish I had some better news." The doctor shakes his head in grief as he looks over to the blonde in the corner "At least you got there in time…"

"At least"

"Was children services called?"

"Yes. The social worker is on her way."

"Well thank you Doctor Berry."

Jessica slowly walks over to the girl and notices the tears sliding down her face.

"You heard that? Didn't you?" she asks in a small whisper

"Y-yes…" as she opens her eyes more tears fall out and then she is surrounded in Jessica's arms. Quinn sobs. Everything breaks inside. Francis is gone. Her dad killed her sister. Francis, her selfish sometimes mean sister, who use to throw gummy worms in her mouth when she was sleeping, is gone. The idea of someone once existing and no longer around is hard to grasp. Anger and rage fill her insides. Mental screams to God asking why?

"Shhh. It's going to be ok Lucy. You're going to be ok." Jessica repeatedly says into the blonde's hair as she rocks her and strokes her hair.

"Excuse me, Officer Clark?"

Jessica lifts her eyes to the woman in a black pant suit. "Yes" her voice breaks

"I'm Michelle Scott from social services; I'm assigned to Lucy's case."

"My case?" she asks in a small voice

Michelle bends down to meet Quinn at her eye level. "Yes, sweetie. Your mommy is very hurt and we have to find a place for you to go for tonight till we figure out what to do."

"Why can't I stay here with my mom?"

"You can't stay here without supervision. I promise you, you will be ok." Michelle adds with a smile and stands back up and reaching her hand out.

Quinn looks at Jessica and back to Michelle "can I see my mom before we go?"

"I'm not sure, let me go ask the nurse" Michelle says as she walks to the front desk.

Quinn looks back at Jessica. "I'm scared."

"I know sweetie. I know this is a lot to handle and it may all be too much but God doesn't put us in situations we can't handle. There is a reason for everything." She squeezes her shoulder for comfort.

"Ok Lucy come with me." Michelle reaches out her hand again this time Quinn places her hand in hers.

"God doesn't put you in situations you can't handle. Everything happens for a reason" repeats in Quinn's mind as she walks down the hall. The beeping sounds of machines, the smell antiseptic and the sad faces as then walk further down till they finally reach the door at the end. Quinn and Michelle stop right outside. "Go ahead Lucy, I'll be right here when you're ready."

Quinn's shaky hand releases Michelle's hand. Taking a deep breath trembling legs move forward. Judy is laying in the bed, machines attached to her from everywhere. Her head is wrapped in bandages, a tube coming out of her mouth, I.V's in her arms and neck. Her face is swollen and cut up. Bruises are forming on her arms but despite all of the horror she looks so at peace. Quinn places a hand on her mothers and squeezes. "Mom?" she whispers "I'm so sorry." Tears again form. Seriously how much more can she cry?

"I'm sorry daddy hurt you. I'm sorry Francis is go-" pain racks her body and she cries in to her mom's hand "You are all I have left. Please don't leave me. I'll ask God again. Please don't die.."

"Lucy?" Michelle says in a soft voice. "Sweetie, I'm sorry it's time to go."

"Quinn." Quinn says in a strong voice without moving her eyes from Judy.

"Excuse me?" Michelle asks

"My Mom called me Quinn."

"Ok..Quinn, honey. We need to go now."

Quinn leans down and kisses her mother's hand. 'Please don't die' she thinks "I love you mommy."

"_Luce, let's go on an adventure!" Francis says suddenly as she turns over on her stomach._

"_To where?" Quinn sits up on the grass in their back yard._

"_Get on your bike and follow me" she says as she stands up and wipes her hands on her shorts_

_Quinn follows her sister to the garage. Francis helps Quinn put on her helmet. "Fran, I hate this thing"_

"_Well I rather you look stupid than you cracking your skull and Dad murdering me." She says rolling her eyes as she snaps the lock under her sister's chin. _

_With a huff Quinn walks towards her bike. "So where are we going?"_

"_Just follow me, I found this cool trail with Steph and Lewis"_

"_You went bike riding in the woods with a Boy?!"_

"_Shut up before Dad hears you!"_

_They ride their bikes in silence. Quinn moves her wheel making her bike go zig zags on the sidewalk. _

"_Hi Mrs. Brown" the girls say as they pass the lady pushing the stroller "Hello girls"_

_The smooth ground turns bumpy as their wheels hits the grass then dirt. They keep riding a little further as the view of trees open up and a small pond comes to view. _

"_Wow.."_

"_Yeah, this is cool." Francis says as she parks her bike against a tree. Quinn follows and does the same. _

_Francis walks towards the edge of the pond and picks up some rocks. She flicks her wrist and sends the rock skipping across the water. 1.. 2..and it drops in._

"_Whoa! How did you do that?" Quinn asks excitedly and picks up some rocks and tries to mimic the same action. The rock drops right in. Francis giggles at her sister's frown. _

"_Lewis showed me. You have to find a rock with a flat surface like this one then try to throw it like this." She demonstrates and sends the rock skipping 1…2…3…4 and it sinks in. _

"_that's so cool" the blonde looks back to the ground and searches for a flat rock. She finds a nice one and flicks it like Fran said and the rock slips 1..2..and drops. "hey look! I did it!" she jumps excitedly. _

"_Yeah you did!"_

_They continue to skip rocks for a while. Then they sit on the grass listening to the trees as the wind blows. The sound of crickets and frogs. "Fran?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_How do you know when you like someone?"_

"_What do you mean, like like-like them?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't know, you just do. They make you smile and give you that funny feeling in your stomach."_

"_Have you ever liked-like anyone?"_

"_Yeah Lewis." She says with a smile_

"_He is super funny and smart and plays for the basketball team. He is the first 9__th__ grader in our class to make the junior varsity team."_

_They went to different school s at this point. Francis just finished her first freshman year in high school. Quinn was still in middle school. _

"_He sounds cool."_

"_Yeah." She says dreamily. _

"_Did you kiss him?"_

"_Once."_

"_And?" _

"_And what? I don't know what it was supposed to be like. It was wet and felt a little weird cause he just finish eating ice cream." She shrugs _

"_I kissed Lisa." Quinn admits after a while_

"_Yeah I know." Fran sigh_

_Nervous hazel eyes glance at her sister "How?"_

"_She told everyone at lunch on Monday. I had to threaten her."_

"_She was making fun of me?" Quinn says sadly_

"_Yeah… She's a bitch. So don't talk to her. I mean it was a mistake right?"_

"…_."_

_Francis looks over to her sister "it wasn't a mistake was it?"_

"_I don't understand it. She makes me feel something. Something I don't feel with anyone. Thomas from school tried to kiss me once and I felt nothing. When I kissed Lisa, it just made sense. You know?" she looks a bit ashamed "Please don't tell mom and dad."_

"_Hey I'm your sister. I wouldn't tell them this like you won't tell them about Lewis."_

"_Am I going to hell?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I think I like girls, isn't that a sin?"_

"_But God loves all of us. How can he send you to hell your just a kid? That's mean if he did." Fran replies as she pulls the grass from the ground._

"_Do you think I'm weird?" _

"_No Luce, I think you're awesome and my sister and I'll punch anyone who says differently"_

_Quinn hugs her sister tightly "Thanks Fran. I love you. You're my best friend."_

"_I love you too Luce."_

Tear filled eyes open in to a dark room. It's the third day Quinn has been at the social services shelter. Judy is still in a coma. Russell is in jail. And Francis.. her funeral is in two days. The past couple of days were filled with questions by police and a lot of time mostly spent on her cot, crying. Michelle was looking for somewhere for Quinn to stay until they find out what is going to happen to Judy. Michelle finally gets in contact with her Family, Judy has an older sister Carmen who is coming down from Michigan. She was listed as Judy's next of kin for the girls.

Quinn hasn't seen her aunt Carmen for the past 2 years after she got married and moved away from Columbus. From what she remembers she was a sweet woman and loved to give the girls lots of hugs. The man she married Tony was a nice man too. They smiled a lot too. Michelle knocks on the door bringing Quinn's attention to her. "Quinn, your aunt is here."

Quinn sits up on the cot and stretches. Fixing her shirt she walks with Michelle to the visitor room. Carmen runs up to her and encases her in a hug. Carmen cries as Quinn stays silent. She's become pretty numb to everything and the only time she cries is in the morning when she dreams about her mom and Francis.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm Ok."

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. I was out on a conference in Atlanta and I rushed here as soon as I got the message. Uncle Tony will be here later tonight."

"What's going to happen now?" Quinn looks over to Michelle

"Well since you have no other family around here, your aunt has volunteered to take you in as you temporary guardian, until your mom gets better."

"I'm leaving?! No, I'm not leaving mom!"

"I'm sorry sweetie; it's this or a foster home."

"Why can't I stay at my house?"

"The house is still under investigation."

"I have to move…" she says flatly

"Yes sweetie, after the funeral. You need to go back to school." Carmen adds

"What about my friends and my stuff?"

"We'll take some stuff from your house and you will make new friends in An Arbor. It's a wonderful neighborhood Lucy. You'll like it." She hugs the young girl again.

"Quinn." She says in an angry voice. "Dad called me Lucy."

"I'm sorry mommy you couldn't go to the funeral. It was very sad and Francis didn't look like herself." She says as she rubs her mom's hand. "There were a lot of her friends and that boy Lewis she liked. He was crying." She looks at her chest rising and falling. "The doctor says that your brain is getting better and hopefully you can wake up soon. I have to go to Aunt Carmen's house. She said they have a dog Artie and I can play with him. We went to the house and packed some of my things. Aunt Carmen had a cleaning service clean the house after the police finished their investigation." She stares at how her hand looks like her mom's. "Please wake up mommy, I miss you."

A/N: So maybe I'll continue? Thanks for reading, following and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe I can breathe?

All Leads Back To You

A/N: Apologies beforehand for any grammatical mistakes. For anyone who lives in Ann Arbor if I describe it wrong, I'm sorry. I am a New Yorker so I am not familiar with anywhere apart from the tri-state area.

Part iii

Ann Arbor was a different from Lima, downtown was an actual city, high rise buildings and shops that weren't just the hardware store. Teenagers hanging out in local arcades by the dozen. It was a nice comparison to the small town she came from but they didn't live in the city they lived on the outskirts of town in a more suburban neighborhood something more familiar. Carmen wasn't lying when she said it was a nice neighborhood. Houses, perfect big houses sitting on perfectly cut grass. Mothers pushing babies along in strollers. Men jogging alongside their dogs. Everything seems too perfect. This place seemed to be holding lies and that scares Quinn to her core.

It's been a month since leaving her mother behind unconscious in a hospital bed. Six weeks since watching her sister's casket being lowered to the ground. Seven weeks since her father single-handedly destroyed her entire life. It's been a tough couple of weeks. Too much has happened, too much to try to come to terms with. To have your life change in an instant, it's just so unfair. It's been a bad few weeks for God too cause he is quickly losing a follower. She can't understand what is the reason for this whole thing? What good is to come from this? She is just too young for this. Thirteen and already an orphan? What more?

Coincidently she finds out that Carmen's husband is Pastor. Hoping to be away from God, she is forced back in to his presence. Tony was a kind man. A giver, a leader. He was a very important person in the community. That was his job. To lead the flock. He was charming and charismatic, it was hard to not like the man. It was hard for Quinn to not like this man. She wanted to hate him because he reminded her of her Father. Tall, strong with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, everything about him demanded respect, oozed trust. But what the church doesn't know is that he is just a giant bear. Sweet and kind. He likes sports with a passion, he has a basement filled with sport-team memorabilia. On Saturdays he likes to go fishing and brings back a big fish for dinner. He is loving to Carmen and the love that shines when she looks at him is hard to look at. It's strange to see that kind of interaction that doesn't end up with someone's head being smashed in to glass.

Tony gave Quinn her space and she respected that. He understood that she would have displaced feelings towards men since her rock was such a bad role-model. So he backed off. Asked her about her day. She would just shrug and play with her food. At nights Carmen and Tony would hear her crying and feel so useless. Nothing can be done. She was hurting and nothing could be done to heal it.

Weeks turned to months and Quinn was slowly coming out of her shell. She stopped waking up in tears, she felt stronger and more comfortable with yellow wallpaper encasing her room. She started to interact with her classmates, she started to smile and feel excitement. Church wasn't so bad either. Tony talked more about love than damnation. He spoke about how we are all created in God's image so each one of us is Perfect. That put a smile on her face because she never felt like her soul was damned but cause she knew that her difference was created by God and that comforted her.

Quinn would call the hospital for weekly updates on her mother's condition. She spoke frequently to Dr. Berry. He was the man who performed surgery on her sister. Her death impacted him. He was there at her funeral. It meant a lot to her that he personally called her keeping her updated and telling her to not lose faith. Her mom is getting stronger every day and when she is ready, she'll wake up.

Currently life seemed ok. And if Quinn learned anything it was that nothing is permanent and things happen in a blink of an eye. Her sexuality was never really on her mind. It was a part of her, a part that she accepted but just didn't felt the need to tell anyone. It wasn't until she made a new friend. A girl. Short with dark brown hair, Kimberly. She was smart and dorky and liked to fly kites. Kids in school bullied her because she liked to ready books about animals and wear overalls with patches sown in to her knees. Quinn started to defend her after she found her crying in the girls bathroom.

"Hi Kim, don't listen to Tommy. He is stupid and smells like armpit."

A smile creeps the girls face "he does smell funny. I asked my mom cause she is a nurse and she said its cause he is going through "the change"? she shrugs " I don't know."

"Yeah great change from stupid boy to smelly hairy stupid boy"

"At least we smell better."

"Yeah at least we do. My aunt Carmen takes me to the store and gets me all these nice body sprays. She says that one must always be presentable even through scent." She shakes her head in amusement

Kim leans forward to Quinn's neck, the proximity makes her a bit light headed. The smaller girl takes a deep breath in. "You do always smell sweet" pulling back and blushing. "I'm sorry"

Quinn croaks "that's ok." Red invading her cheeks.

Quinn and Kimberly become quick friends. They would hang out at each other's houses doing homework, watching T.V, talking about anything that was comfortable. One day on a Saturday afternoon, Carmen took the girls to the zoo. Quinn asked if they can go because she knew that Kim would be ecstatic and anything to see her best friend smile would bring some happiness and light in to Quinn's heart. Sitting in the back yard, drinking some lemonade, Quinn is painting Kim's toes with orange paint and basking in the fact she is simply touching the girl.

"Quinn?"

"hm?"

"Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?"

"uh.." living with her aunt and uncle has never come up. That question makes her relive the entire ordeal. Her eyes water and Kim looks at her with concern.

"Q?"

"Well…" she starts to say nervously

"Quinn, Dr. Berry is one the phone." Carmen says from the kitchen window.

"Hold on, Kim." She says as she jumps up and wipes the back of her shorts. The smaller girl nods and smiles and lays back on her elbows enjoying the sun. Quinn walks in the back door, wiping her feet on the rug and runs over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well. How is she?"

He sighs "she is in the same state but her recent brain scans indicate that there is more neurological activity. This is a good sigh."

"That's good to hear. Does she still have the infection?"

"No she doesn't, her body responded beautifully to the antibiotics. She's a fighter Quinn. She'll pull through."

That bit of news makes her smile "Good. So we wait."

"We wait. And hope for the best."

"Thank you for calling Dr. Berry."

"Of course, sweetie. Same time next week?"

"defiantly." They exchange goodbyes and Quinn hangs up. She walks over to Carmen who is in the kitchen cutting up some carrots. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asks

"Yeah, I guess." She sighs

"I know, we just gotta keep her in our prayers."

Quinn rolls her eyes at his. "yeah. Like that helps."

Carmen stops cutting and turns around wiping her hands on her apron. "God will always be with us in our times of need. You can't stop believing in that."

"I just don't understand Aunt C. Why doesn't he talk back to me?" her shoulders drop in defeat

"He doesn't respond with words. It's not like talking to your best friend. He comes and goes with the blessings he gives us. He responds with miracles and the love in our life." She says as she hugs her.

"Enough of this over thinking. Go play outside, lunch will be done soon." She pushes Quinn to the door.

Quinn walks back out to Kim, who is playing with her cell phone. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. You talk to a doctor?"

Knowing that this conversation is inevitable, she take a deep breath in "yeah, he calls every week to let me know how my mom is doing."

"is she ok" she asks again with the same concern

"Yes, well no. she's in a coma. That's why I live here with my aunt."

"What about your dad?" the question makes Quinn flinch. Just the thought of him makes her insides burn.

"He's in Prison." She pauses "he's the reason why my mom is in the hospital." She looks down at her toes, she wiggles them a little making the grass tickle her.

"Wow. I'm sorry Quinn." She finally says "That's horrible."

Quinn shrugs. It the reality that she is living. She really dislikes the pitiful looks she receives when people see her and know what happen. But this is the first time she has told someone and isn't feeling sorry for her but just sad cause she cares.

"It's..I don't know. I miss them you know? I miss my si- my house and friends back in Lima." She can't talk about Francis. Talking about her hurts too much right now. So she hides that, burying it deep within her.

"Girls, Lunch"

The walls that Quinn built for protection were slowly starting to crumble. Her aunt and uncle had been everything she needed when she was sad and angry. They flowed. Quinn started to feel like they were becoming a family. Real families not like the one that she was in. Acted perfect on the outside and was in complete disarray behind those doors. Always wanting to be close to her father it didn't really surprise her when she started spending more time with Tony. He was easy and nice and everyone liked him. She started to join him on his fishing trips and sometimes they would eat her catch of the day.

Carmen had to go to another conference in Atlanta. So Tony agreed for Kim to come over for the weekend. School just finished and summer vacation was just started. The days were longer and brighter. The need for popsicles was in demand. Tony took the girls to the community pool. They swam around and played. Competitions on who made the biggest cannon ball splash was underway. People would pass by and greet the pastor and chat about common things.

Quinn sat on the edge of the pool while Kim was treading water. She looks over to Tony talking to someone. "Is it weird living with a Pastor? Does he make you pray every day?" she asks as her eyes squint from the glare of the sun. Quinn thinks she looks cute. The slight sun burn on her cheeks.

She laughs, " No. He doesn't force it down my throat like my Dad use to."

"Oh. Yeah right. I'm sorry." She quickly adds swimming closer to Quinn. She pulls herself out of the water and sits next to her. Looking around for a moment she changes the subject. "Why don't I find any of the boys here cute?"

Quinn stops swinging her legs and looks over to Kim. The sun makes her freckles stand out more. Her dark hair looks lighter and the water drop lets makes her throat dry. "I don't know." She rasps out. "Maybe they are not your type?" she suggests

"Do you have a type?" Kim turns to her. Hazel eyes penetrating her. She wanted to say "you. You are my type." But admitting that seemed like a death sentence. The last time she acted on her curious feelings she was made fun of. And that seemed like too much of a risk. So she just pushes herself back in to the water and says, "We are too young to be thinking about this." And swims away.

"Happy Birthday Quinn!"

"Thank you Dr. Berry… How is she?"

"I wish I could give you better news but she's still in the same condition. It's been 9 months and she's still holding strong."

"But she's not brain dead?"

"No, there's significant amount of brain activity, she'll wake up when she's ready"

Quinn breathes a sigh of relief. "That's great. I just miss her."

"I'm sure she misses you too."

"Thank you Dr. Berry, really. If it wasn't for you and my aunt and uncle, I don't know how I would have made it through all this."

"No need to thank me Quinn. You are a wonderful young lady, you sort of remind me of my daughter."

"You have children?"

"Yes, One. She is wonderful and a bundle of energy, loves to sing and dance and act, very dramatic. I think you two would get along great!"

Quinn smiles "She sounds cool."

"Doctor berry 4621, Doctor berry 4621"

"Oh, sorry Quinn, I was just paged. Same time next week?"

"Yes, please"

"Happy Birthday, enjoy it, you'll love your teenage years!"

"Thank you, Hiram" she adds grinning

She hangs up and places her new cell phone on the pillow next to her. For her birthday her aunt and uncle thought it was time for her to have a cellphone. So now she can text Kim all she wants. It was very exciting. She woke up happy but after the call with Dr. Berry it weighed her heart. This is the first birthday without her mom, without Francis. No birthday cupcakes and birthday punches and threats. No lectures about becoming a responsible young lady to make her daddy proud. The knock on her door interrupts her thoughts.

"Quinn are you decent?" Tony asks

The young girl rolls her eyes. "Yes, Uncle T." she says sitting up

The door opens and Tony smiles. "Ok so call Kim and tell her to be ready in 15 minutes. We'll go pick her up."

"Ok, I'll text her now." Quinn says as she grabs her phone and Tony nods and closes the door.

**Q: Hey, Kim. Coming soon so be ready.**

**K: I'm already ready, so hurry up! I can't wait to see the movie! **

**Q: Me too. Uncle T is gonna drop us off and pick us up after to go eat pizza. **

**Q: in the car! **

When asked what Quinn wanted for her birthday apart from the surprise phone was to hang out with Kim and go to the movies. A simple request of normalcy that Carmen and Tony were happy to give. After their tickets were purchased, the girls got some popcorn and drinks. They said goodbye to Carmen and Tony who were going to another theatre.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are cool for letting us go to the movies alone."

"Yeah. Sometimes I can't stand how nice they are, like they are over compensating for you know."

"Why not enjoy it a little?" the brunette asks with a raised eyebrow

"I guess you're right."

Kim links her arm with Quinn's and they walk in to the theater. They sit in the middle of the back row. Like magnets their hands start to shift towards one another. Shoulders are leaning against shoulders . Quinn forces her eyes to the screen unable to concentrate on anything but how sweet Kim smells. Her eyes light up and she smiles and looks just so wonderful. Kim turns to look at Quinn.

Eyes connect and a shy smile etches her face. Quinn swallows the dryness in her mouth. The colors dance off of Kim's face and she notices those hazel eyes staring at her lips. Her body breaks out in to shivers as Kim watches her. Without thinking Quinn leans her head in and Kim follows. Lips so close she can feel the breath Kim exhales right before their lips meet.

Sparks. Lighting. The sky breaking open. Quinn feels her whole world shift as lips move against hers and in that moment she felt like she was truly alive.

She feels Kim pull back and she stops herself for reaching for the girls face. Kim's eyes are twinkling with amazement "I've been wanting to do that since the first time we met." she expels in a low voice that makes Quinn blush.

"Can I kiss you again?" the brunette asks. Quinn only nods as words cannot form properly and leans back in.

"That was a wonderful movie." Carmen says as she walks out the theature with her husband

"Yeah it was." He smiles at her

"It's been such a long time since we went out like this."

"I know but with everything that has happened, it's hard to take a moment out for us But since Quinn seems to be getting better maybe we can let her on her own for a few now?" he suggests.

"I think you are right, she does seem to be happier now." The woman smiles sadly. "I just miss Judy."

"I know sweetie." He rubs small comforting circles on her back

"When do you think we should tell her about the court sentencing hearing?" he adds

"I don't know. I mean with all the progress she has made, I don't want her to go back to the state she was in. Maybe seeing her father will made it harder." she says in a worried voice

"I know but you can't take that away from her. It has to be her choice."

"I know. We'll just talk about on a day that is not close to her birthday, she deserves to be a kid right now." Her shoulders slump sadly

"Ok we'll wait." He leans in and kisses her shoulder.

"I'm going to check to see if the movie is almost done for the girls, meet you at the pizzeria?"

"Ok darling, Pepperoni ok?"

"Yes and make sure to hide her cake with the waitress."

"I didn't forget honey." She says as she walks away. He grins and walks towards the theatre. Noticing the people starting to exit, he walks in. It's still dark and he can't see very well as he starts to walk up the steps the lights slowly gets brighter.

Eyes widen and movement ceases when he sees Quinn. How Kim's hands are in Quinn's golden hair. Their movements make him shut his eyes and turn away. He looks back again as the lights are now completely on and it didn't faze them. To be out in public and engage in such sinful behavior. He quickly turns back around, a plan already formulating in his head as angry feet lead him out.

Numb lips and tingling tongues pull apart to catch a breath. Quinn opens her eyes to Kim's beautiful hazel, it makes her heart melt. "Happy Birthday." Her heavenly voice whispers.

**A/n: What do you think? **

**Once again thank you for taking the time to read/review/follow/favorite this Fic. Means a lot, until next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: How to break some more

All Leads back to you.

**Warning: this chapter deals with graphic subject matter. Apologies beforehand all grammatical errors are my own. **

Part iv 

Happiness.

It's such a weird concept; we live each day in repetitive cycles. We interact with people, laugh, eat a good piece of cake, achieve things, make a person smile. Things that happen in a course of a day, things we truly take for granted. You never in the middle of this happiness stop and think, yes I am happy. Its only when the dark cloud hangs above you and the joy you never notice is snatched away. Only then do you look to those memories of pure bliss to keep you hanging on in the hell you find yourself in. You find yourself in survival mode and hide in the deepest recesses of your mind in your happy place.

It's been two weeks since Quinn and Kim kissed. Moments of complete shyness. Utter and complete happiness. If she thought they were inseparable before imagine it now. Your favorite person liking you back. Enjoying being so near to you. Looking at you like you invented air. They text in to the early mornings. Always found a way to touch each other (innocently) a sweet caress of skin to skin. Stolen chaste kisses. Nothing too extreme because they were both just so young. Sometimes Quinn would need to cool off because their actions were just too much. Too much for her to comprehend.

Just because Kim shared her same feelings and sometimes being swept in the moment she would forget who she was and where they were but self-preservation would kick in and the nerve endings in her mind would be aware of what they were doing. "Kim" she says between kisses.

"We gotta stop" she murmurs against soft plump lips

"Why" the brunette questions in a soft whisper

"Your parents might walk in and we are supposed to be downstairs doing homework." She places her hands on the brunette's shoulders and pulls her off.

"But we still have some time." She looks so adorable when she pouts

"I know but the last thing I need is to get caught. Uncle T has been acting weird lately. He keeps asking me if I like any boys in school and last Sunday he was talking about how homosexuals will go to hell. It's just. I don't want to get caught. What if your parents tell my uncle?" she nervously looks in to Kim's hazel eyes

The smaller girl sighs and slides off the bed. Tying her hair back and looking in the mirror. "Do you actually believe in hell? I was there and he seems to be talking about it a lot more." She runs her index finger under her lip.

Getting up from the bed and adjusting her shirt. "Honestly, I don't know what I believe but he makes me feel like what we are doing is sorta bad." Shamefully she looks down at her hands

Kim walks over to her and places her hands on the blonde girl's shoulders "They say it's wrong but when I'm here like this with you, it's the only time things feel right. You know?" eyes look in to her imploringly

Quinn sighs and rests her forehead on Kim's'. "I know. That's how I feel. I am not saying we stop but can we be more carful. I don't know what I would do If I lost you."

Kim nods and kisses the blonde sweetly.

"Hi Dr. Berry!"

"Hello Quinn you sound very happy, is everything going well?"

"I've had a nice day. How's mom?"

"Not doing so well" he hesitates "she has another infection…"

"What!? When, why didn't you call?"

"It started last night and you were in school in the morning. Don't worry, we are monitoring her condition."

"I really wish, I could be there with her."

"I know but she is in safe hands."

"Yeah." Sadness and anger lacing her voice.

"I'll call you the moment she shows signs of any changes."

"Thank you Dr. Berry, I really do appreciate it."

"You take care of yourself honey."

"Bye…"

She hangs up the phone and drags her feet back to her room. Once she reaches her bed, she breaks. The gravity of the situation hitting her chest and she cries for her mother, she cries for everything she has been holding in. For not thinking about Francis. The lightness that has been surrounding her life is distracting her but she feels so guilty for living. For going on without them. Quinn ends up crying herself to sleep that night.

Her father wasn't really a man with a heart. Yes, he loved his family in his own way when it wasn't diluted and twisted in to a sick possession. After Quinn turned four that was about the time Russell started drinking and became distant with the women in his life. Quinn wouldn't run up to her father's arms and he would swing her around. He wouldn't kiss her goodnight and when she was upset, he would call out to Judy and day "shut your whining daughter up before I break her face." So the idea that a Man would show her any sort of compassion. It was something she craved for, she wasn't proud of it but it was something she secretly wanted. Tony was everything she wanted in a Dad; caring, funny, loving and honest. He quickly penetrated the walls she built up so like a wolf in sheep's clothing she didn't notice because she trusted him.

It started out subtle. Hands would caress her. Hugs would end up longer. Random gifts. He spoke to her like a friend and confidant. So she shared her secrets. Until one day his eyes didn't shine but smoldered with something darker.

The annual church youth community fundraiser was that weekend and all the teens went to her house to set up the decorations and snacks for the cookout. Kids were running around. The moms were in the kitchen cooking and gossiping and the dads were at the country golf club the only person there was Tony, since he was the leader and everyone loved him. He threw the football around with the boys, charmed the wives in the kitchen and sat in the front with the girls who were gluing paper together.

Quinn was sitting outside with Kim on the porch. Quinn has been hesitant with her interactions with Kim, having so many people, so many eyes in the house made her uneasy and made Kim angry because all she wanted was to be close to the girl. "Quinn, why can't we go up to your room?"

"No are you crazy? You know how we get alone. I can't have someone walk in. Please can we just cool it today?"

The young brunette huffs and gets up abruptly "This isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday. I'm going home." She steps down the stairs "I'll text you later."

Tony decides to walk through the screen door right at that moment. "Quinn, is everything alright"

Quinn looks over her shoulder and back to the fleeting brunette. "Yeah." She says weakly

"Why is Kim leaving?"

"She had to finish up some homework" she quickly lies "We have a math test Monday." She adds hoping Tony buys it.

He sits near her and places his arm over her shoulder. Quinn leans in to his embrace. It's pathetic how she allows this comfort so easily. "Uncle T?"

"hmm?"

"So I was wondering if…maybe…well…"

"What is it Quinn?"

She takes an encouraging breath "I was wondering if I can get an allowance? I know that you and aunt C get me everything I need but see I wanted to get Kim something for her birthday and well you know"

He lets out a little chuckle "that's it?" he laughs a little more "I think that is very responsible of you wanting to earn your own money. I'll talk to Carmen and we'll come up with a list of chorus. Sounds good to you?"

"Thanks. Yeah sounds good to me." She smiles thinking of the necklace she saw at the mall. She shivers when a particularly cold gust of wind blows through. She stiffens when she feels Tony's cold hand pressed against the skin of her lower back "You're cold. Don't worry I can warm you up" his voice drops its cheeriness as it presses hotly against her ear. As quickly it started it stopped and he was getting up and walking to the door. "Come inside, looks like it's going to rain."

She lies on the brunette's bed as her body is sandwiched between mattress and really addicting girl. Its Kim's birthday and after saving for a month, Quinn was able to get her that necklace she wanted and to take her out to dinner. "Happy Birthday Kim" she whispers between kisses.

"Thank you Quinn and you're so lucky to have a 15 year old girlfriend" she smiles against the blondes' lips

"Yeah older women are hot but you're not that old, I'll be 15 in 8 months"

"I'm still older" the brunette sing-songs as she presses her hips against Quinn. Quinn rolls them over and places her body between Kim's legs. The kisses have been getting more intense and the initial shyness has dissipated and they both have been getting more curious. Hands roam and caress. Tongues lick the curves of neck and shoulders.

Kim's hands glide up Quinn's arms, down the curve of her back and squeeze the back of the blonde's thighs. Quinn freezes and jumps back eyes shut tightly as the memories invade her:

**He presses his body against her back. Hands touch the back of her thighs. Leaving the burning sensation across her skin. Making her stomach churn. Big hands squeeze her shoulders as he slips the money down her shirt. "Your allowance for being such a good girl" **

"Baby… baby, are you ok?" the brunette asks as she pats a damp cloth on Quinn's saturated forehead

"Wha-" Quinn asked dazed as she sits herself up "What happen?" her voice is raspy as she tries to swallow the ball of saliva collecting in her mouth

"I don't know, you started to tremble then you just blacked out. Should I call your uncle to pic-"

"NO!" Quinn shouts. "No. I'm feeling better now and it's your birthday. I don't want to leave you yet." She clings on to Kim. "Ok baby." The brunette hugs Quinn back.

"Let's go down stairs and watch a movie, hm how does that sound?" she pulls back and kisses Quinn's temple

"Yeah, I like that. I'm sorry to mess everything thing up"

"Hey you didn't mess anything thing up, you're still here and I have this beautiful necklace around my neck." She plays with the heart pendant between her fingers. Quinn looks at the silver chain and guilt riddles her body. The image of how she earned the money for that gift makes her sick. She forces out a smile "yeah it's beautiful but not as beautiful as you." She adds softly.

Kim smiles and kisses Quinn soundly.

Quinn wishes she died along with Francis. If not for losing your entire family was enough but to be constantly molested by her uncle it's putting the final nails on her coffin. She trusted these people with her heart and these men single handedly shattered any trace of that young innocent sweet girl. Every time Tony would find a reason to touch Quinn she felt so guilty and dirty. Big rough callous hands would scrape up her thighs and grab her butt. He would lean in and smell her. Tell her she was his beautiful angel, his purest thing then he'll hear the floor creek and he would slip back to his perfect persona. It really made Quinn sick.

She started to withdraw from everything; her friends, her aunt, school, Dr. Berry, Kim. She's been starting to pull away and Kim was becoming frantic that she didn't know how to help. Didn't know what was wrong because Quinn would come up with an excuse and ditch school and hid out in the public library. She would find any excuse to not be intimate. Quinn wouldn't smile much and the tear streaks would be still painted on her face in the morning. She couldn't understand why anyone hasn't noticed her first love falling through the cracks? Quinn started to avoid the weekly calls from Dr. Berry, him telling her week after week that her mom is still unconscious, still unless and broken was a horrible tease and Dr. Berry telling her to not lose faith was starting to piss her off. She lost faith that no one will save her. She lost all hope that she will ever be happy. She stopped dreaming of better days and became numb. God, Love, and Judy, everyone has abandoned her. All she had left was the toxic touches Tony left on her skin. She feels fortunate that he hasn't gone farther than the groping. She still had something that was hers.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket.

"Quinn? Hello? Why are you picking up your phone? are you in school?" Carmen asks rapidly

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I am in the library. Its lunch time and I didn't feel like being in the lunch room."

"Oh, ok. Listen…" the sounds of cars honking and doors opening and closing in the background "I am at the airport, we have an emergency in the Georgia office, I'll be gone till Sunday. I'm sorry, I know we had our girls day on Saturday but I'll make it up to you."

Quinn widens her eyes in horror, this will be the first time that Carmen will be gone since the relationship with her and Tony changed. She knows what was coming when she got home. "Hello Quinn? Why is there static here? Quinn?"

"y-yes Aunt C. Do you think I can maybe stay over Kim's tonight that way I can get to school in the morning since you're not here to take me?"

"I don't see the problem in that. Make sure to ask Kim's parents, ok"

A smile etches her face. "ok. I'll have Mrs. Oldham call you."

"Ok sweetie. See you Sunday"

"Bye." Then Quinn hits the end call button and sits up in panic. She hasn't spoken to Kim in a week. She has ignored her texts and calls because she would ask what was wrong and Quinn couldn't look in to her beautiful eyes and tell her the truth. She packs her books in book bag and sets out to look for Kim.

Being in middle school, Kim and her didn't have much of the same classes but she knew the girl's schedule by heart. They both had the same lunch and math after. So Quinn takes a big breath and enters the cafeteria. The room smelled like armpit and pizza. It was loud and the kids talked excitedly about new levels reached in videogames and who have the cutest outfit. Quinn walks to the far corner of the quad where her and Kim usually sit. The other misfits Rose and Armand are sitting there talking in whispers.

"Hey guys." Quinn says as she walks up to the table

"Hey Q" says the small curly haired Italian boy

"hey" rose responds not looking up from her book

"Where's Kim?" not prolonging the main reason she came in here

"Didn't you hear, she's out with the chicken pox?" says Armand

"The chicken pox? Isn't she a little old for that?" Quinn asks the boy

"Well if you've been around and ignoring Kim then you would know that she was babysitting for Ms. Nelson and her son passed it on to her. She's been out since Monday!?" Rose says defensively

Taken back from rose's aggression "I'm sorry, I've just been going through some stuff."

"yeah, I know Kim was crying to me. Stop being such a bitch."

Armand looks at her and passes a small apologetic smile. "Yeah.. Look I'm gonna go."

"whatever." Rose says and goes back to her book

**Q: I'm sorry I've been weird. Rose told me you were sick. I hope you feel better**

**K: You haven't noticed that I was sick until now? Seriously?**

**Q: I know. I am really sorry! I've just been going through stuff. You know with my mom and my Dad's trial coming up. **

**Q: Can I come visit you after school?**

**K: I don't think it is a good idea. You hurt me and I am sorry about your family stuff but you just pushed me away. I need some space from you.**

**Q: Please Kim. **

Kim never responds to her. Defeated she walks home. Feeling the dread and anxiety. She walks to her room and locks her door. She sits on her bed hugging her knees. Fear explodes throughout her whole body as she hears the tires of Tony's pick up hit the gravel driveway. She strains her ears to hear the door open and he moves around the house. The opening and closing of the refrigerator, the bottle cap hitting the counter, the shuffling of shoes on the hardwood floors, the creaking of the stairs as he ascends to the second floor, the shaking of her locked doorknob. It's so silent that she hears his breathing. "Quinn?" he whispers. His voice makes the hair of her body raise. "Come to my office." Is all he says as she hears him walk down the hall.

She's terrified. She could stay locked in her room. She could call the police, her aunt, somebody!? But who would even believe her? He was the pastor. The leader of the community. Everyone knew him and loved him. They would never believe her. She closes her eyes and begs God to help. 'Please. Help me. Please.'

"Lucy." Her name reverberates down the hall and she quickly stands up. His voice was strong and filled with a seriousness that scared her.

The sun that was shining through her window instantly left as the grey clouds blocked its luminescence. The light pitter patter of raindrops on her window eased quickly to hard rain on the roof. She opens the door with trembling fingers and walks slowly down the hall. Lightening that flashes fills the hall. Almost like a scene from a horror movie. When she finally reaches the office door it creaks open. Tony was sitting at his deck facing the window. The chair swivels around and there sits Tony in his boxers. His eyes black.

Quinn thought that her Father was the epitome of evil. The emptiness that shined through him right before Francis came in. Now shined through Tony. He was the beacon of light for everyone and yet here he was sitting in his true darkness.

"Take off your clothes." A voice deep and raspy commands

Quinn freezes in complete horror she should run. She should scream. She should do something.

"Now." He shouts with impatience.

Trembling fingers starts to shed off her pieces of clothing. Until she standing there, naked. She tries to cover her chest and privates with her hands. She is completely humiliated. This is wrong.

Tony takes a sip from the bottle as he admires what is before him. His eyes burn her skin. He places the bottle on the desk and rubs the bugle in his boxers.

Standing and walking towards the girl, who walks backward until he corners her to the wall. His erection pressing against her navel. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. Lips slide down to the shell of her ear and he whispers "If you say a word to anyone, I will make sure they pull the plug on your mother."

Her eyes widen as a hand grips tightly to her throat.

**A/N: This was a very tough chapter to write. Please let me know what you think? And again thanks for taking the time to read/review and follow this story. **


	5. Chapter 5: When he throws you a rope

All leads back to you

Part v

**Warning: deals with graphic subject matter. **

Footprints

One night a man dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. As scenes of his life flashed before him, he noticed that there were two sets of footprints in the sand. He also noticed at his saddest, lowest times there was but one set of footprints… this bothered the man. He asked the Lord, "Did you not promise that if I gave my heart to you that you'd be with me all the way? Then why is there but one set of footprints during my most troublesome times?"

The Lord replied, "My precious child, I love you and I would never forsake you. During those times of trial and suffering, when you see only one set of footprints, it was then I carried you."

-Author Unknown

Despair.

Sometimes you reach a point of no return, where your happy place can't even reach you, where the thought that this misery will be over, that salvation will be found. Once you surpass that point, you begin to accept it. This is my reality. This is my life. The tears never stop falling because the pain becomes too much to bare. Your body ceases to feel sore. The bruises heal. You reach this point where the only solution, the only answer is to stop existing, stop breathing. You curse your own heart for beating. You sob when you wake up the next morning. Everything becomes a waste of breath. There is no point anymore.

As Tony thrusts himself inside of Quinn, she just lays there. Numb. Emotionless eyes stare at the ceiling. 'Popcorn molding is so ugly.' He grunts loudly as his hips speed up. 'It's almost over'. He's mumbling something and Quinn just rolls her eyes. 'Just hurry up' Tony begins to buck his hips and pulls out rapidly, taking the condom off, he pumps his length until he cums. " " as ropes of his seed falls on Quinn's stomach. 'So fucking disgusting' Tony sits back on his knees staring at the young girl. "You're such a good girl, go get cleaned up we're picking your aunt up at the airport." He says as he stands up and walks towards the bathroom.

Carmen has left to the Georgia office 3 times that month and each time the darkness that was hidden within Tony comes out, he unleashes the monster that rages inside of him on to the young girl. Quinn gets up from the office floor and walks to the bathroom in her room. When Tony would come knocking on her door and says, "Lucy, come to my office." That meant Carmen is gone, let the torture begin. Turning on the shower and standing in that scalding heat. She scraps her skin trying to get the essence of him off of her and no matter how hard she tries she can't. She quickly gets dressed because she doesn't want to make Tony mad. "Lucy, are you ready?" he has started to call her that whenever they are alone. She cringes and her blood boils, Lucy, Tony's sex toy, the weak pathetic girl, who can't save herself just answers, "Yes, I'm coming." And grabs a book from her shelf and puts it in her bag as she walks out.

The drive to the airport was silent, Quinn made sure to sit in the back, even after Tony protested but he eventually let her go because he didn't want to make a scene, they were out in public and Ms. Meyer from church was walking her dog. Quinn puts her headphones in and pulls out the book. The book was tan and slightly wide, the pages were lined and blank. When you open it on the first page it reads:

_To Luce, I love you. I know that sometimes you feel alone but always remember that I am here for you. I got you this journal so you can express yourself when you feel like you can't talk. Write whatever you want no one can judge you. Always take this with you. Happy Birthday! Love always, Your Sis, Fran. _

Quinn found this wrapped in a box of her things that came with her to Michigan. She didn't open it until the day of her birthday after her first kiss with Kim. It was almost fitting, as if Fran knew that Quinn would not be able to share her feelings. It was the best gift because Quinn found the power in words. The comfort of writing everything as tear drops smudge the ink. As she rides to the airport she pulls out a purple pen with tigers on it and writes:

_**There are things in life that fuck you over, bumps in the road to block your way. It's not how fast we fall but how well we raise ourselves after as a sign of character. I've fell hard and fast to the bottom depths of my soul. Lying in the cold, lonely darkness of my heart. Being attacked by my very own demons. How I am surviving? I don't know. I'm struggling with my darkness to see the light. I'm struggling with the demons grasping on my neck for a breath of air. I feel like taking a bag and putting it over my face and drown in the water of my tears. My pain is consuming me until there is nothing left. I'm alive but I feel like I am dead. But why am I dead? It's because of you. You took the strength I once had and put it in a box and threw it over a cliff. I've lost my strength and I am too weak. I don't want to see the light of day and because of you I am alive but fucking dead. –Q**_

Emotions. Emotions are difficult to contain, the feelings that are locked deep within ourselves controlled by the delicate organ surrounded by a thin bone. Emotions worn on a teenager are hard to hide. There is really so much one can hide without it spilling on to the masses. At first when looked at Quinn was a young, bright happy girl. Long blonde hair, pale virginal skin. She spoke soft and politely. Was kind to others. Was the niece of a great man. Surly, he had something to do with how well this girl was doing in spite of all she was going through. But recently the lightness in her eyes faded and the smile that was once worn was gone and replaced with a sadness. She isolated herself from everyone. Never spoke in class. She started to look pale and thin, as if food no longer interested her. At church when Tony was up there preaching about the keys to salvation the consequences of sinning. Quinn sat there emotionless, dejected. Kim's sad pleading eyes looking over to her. Quinn never looked over knowing the hazel eyes boring in to her.

She had nothing. Just her journal. Her own friend. Journal represented the voices with in her, a way to pour out the venom corroding her insides. Every look and touch that was giving by him she kept a record account:

_**In the middle of the nite my uncle came in to my room and grabbed my butt but inside the pants and like put his fingers between my cheeks. I kept my eyes closed as hard as I could because he thought I was asleep. Aunt Carmen was in her room watching tv. I feel terrible because I cant do anything about it. I mean I can but what about mom. what if he kills her like daddy killed fran? It would devastate Carmen and that's her husband. I don't want to ruin the family more than it is. I hate him. I hate him so much, I wished he was dead and why the fuck he can't leave me alone? I'm so sorry Kim. I hate that I cant tell you these things. So yeah. What I am to do about this? I mean I don't like how he makes me feel but every time he starts something I feel like saying no will only make it worse. Sometimes in the middle of it he asks 'Can I kiss you?' I mean how can you ask for that but you never asked if you can take my virginity? You never asked if I was okay after when I cried in the bathroom bleeding. I mean how can he? A married man. A man of God? I feel so gross when he looks at me, the way he touches me, the way he speaks to me! I hate him so fucking much. I just wish he would get what he deserves but knowing how things go in my life. God has abandoned me. **_

Mrs. Burgos her English teacher who introduced her to the wonderful world that is Harry Potter, at lunch Quinn would walk in to her classroom and read silently to herself as the teacher graded papers. Sometimes they would talk but mostly they would sit in other ends of the room quietly in this space. This arraignment started when Quinn asked her if she could borrow the book because they were not allowed in the house. The teacher pursed her lips in annoyance and said, "how about you come during my lunch and read some chapters, that way you can read in peace and I would have some company?" Quinn agreed. She was quite. The teacher noticed her grades slipping. Her attitude changing. She wanted to ask her about what was going on but like everyone in the neighborhood knows about Quinn. Her father was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of her older sister and 40 years for the attempted murder of his wife. It was in the papers. The family made sure not to use Quinn's name to save her from reporters and questions. She was afraid to ask Quinn, in fear that the girl would stop coming to her class at lunch. It was a way to keep an eye on her. she cared for the young girl.

So she did what any other teacher would do. Speak with the legal guardians. It was parent teacher conferences time and Quinn sat outside with her aunt and uncle who chatted happily with Armand's parents. Mrs. Burgos called them in. Tony walked in first followed by Carmen and Quinn. They all sat in the small desks. The teacher pulled out some papers. "Good evening everyone. I am so happy to see that you both came in! We more of that, parents and guardians being proactive about their children's progress."

"Well we love Lucy and want to make sure she is doing well."

"She is. She is an exceptionally bright girl. Loves to read and her writing is wonderful."

"That's wonderful to hear." Tony says as he places a hand on Quinn's shoulder grasping tightly. The young girl stiffens.

"I have no fears that when she goes to high school next year that she will do great. With that being said Quinn do you mind stepping outside for a moment?" the teach looks at the Quinn. Quinn shrugs and stands up and leaves the room. Armand is sitting on a chair outside the classroom next to hers. "Hey, teacher asked you to leave too?" the curly haired boy asks

"Yeah but I don't know why? She just told them I was doing well?" she says concerned

"Yeah that's what Mr. Smith said to my parents but we all know I suck in math. He's probably telling him about my last test." He cringes at the thought of the 36 he got on it.

Quinn looks at him and smiles sadly. "Don't worry. It will be ok."

"Yeah until they come out and ground me."

"At least that is it. Sometimes I wished I was just grounded. I love my room and to be alone. You can read and write and stuff."

"I guess I can draw." He says with a shrug. "Thanks Quinn."

"Sure thing." She smiles at him. At that moment his parents walk out with disappointed looks on their faces. He looks over to her and mouths 'crap' and turns back to his parents and walks away.

She shakes her head, poor Armand, she wishes she had his problems any day. She stares at the polished floors absently mindedly thinking about painting Artie's nails. That dog is a dope.

^^^^^^….^^^^^^^^

"I wanted to know if Quinn was acting differently at home? Have you noticed any changes in her behavior?"

Tony sits a little straighter growing more nervous. "Umm. No well yes. I mean" he starts

Carmen puts a comforting hand on his leg, "She has been going through a lot lately, as you may know about her father and her mother still in a coma. It's a lot for such a young girl."

Tony just nods.

Mrs. Burgos looks at both of them. she notices the slight twitch in Tony's lip. 'Something is not right'

"Right of course, have you thought about counseling?"

Tony shakes his head in disapproval. "Quinn will be just fine nothing some praying and basking in the love of our Lord." He says with a forced smile.

"Right…" she says unconvinced "Well we have an in school consular and I put in a recommendation to speak to her. Just to make sure she is ok."

"I don't like the idea of that." He says quickly

"Honey" Carmen turns to him "maybe it's a good idea. She has been going through a lot and talking to someone who isn't us. Might make her feel better?"

Mrs. Burgos nods in agreement.

"I don't like that idea someone filling her head with unchristian ideas."

"They are not filling her head with ideas. They are letting her talk in a safe environment. How about you two talk some more and talk to her about it. The consular, Ms. Brown will see her Monday. Just let her know. ok?"

They both nod and get up, they shake Mrs. Burgos' hand goodbye and walk out.

Quinn jerks her head to the door opening and sits up a little straighter. Tony walks out first his eyes flickered that darkness that scared Quinn to her core before flickering back. Carmen just smiles and Mrs. Burgos smiles with concern. "Have a good night. See you tomorrow Quinn."

The drive home was quiet. Quinn didn't know if she was in trouble, did her teacher tell them about her reading books on her uncles banned list? "I feel like having Pizza tonight, what do you think Carmen?" Tony says as he pulls in to their gravel driveway.

"Yeah, I like that Idea but delivery takes so long."

"I'll go pick it up and that way I can talk to Quinn." He suggestively adds

'Talk to me? Shit'

"Yeah, you guys can spend some time together, I can catch up on some paper work then we can have some ice-cream after. Like the sound of that?" she turns to look over her shoulder to Quinn.

"I have a math test tomorrow. I should just study."

"Oh nonsense, It will be quick." Tony says as he looks at her through the rear view mirror.

Carmen kisses him and exits the cars. Tony calls the pizza place and places the order. The drive seemed to take longer in to town. Quinn wasn't paying attention to the road as she was playing with her phone. The care stopped and she looked up. They were at a park. Tony exits the car and opens the back door. It was dead silent only the sound of the crickets and her heart pounding in her ears.

"Lucy, I am very disappointed in you. I told you to be a good girl and now your teacher thinks something is wrong. You have to see the school consular on Monday. I am warning you. If you say one word, It will be the last words you say and you will burns in hell with all the other sinners!" he barks as he grabs her arm pulling her closer.

"No.. No, I didn't say anything! I promise!"

"This will teach you a lesson." He says as he rips her pants down and turns her on her stomach. Quinn starts to scream. She's out in public surely someone will hear her. "Shut the fuck up" he pushes her face forward in to the seat smothering her cries. She screams more when he enters her violently, a pain that courses her whole body. He fucks her so hard as if he is trying to split her in two.

"I . will. Kill. Your. Mother. I. will. Fucking. Kill. You." He says between thrusts. Quinn's body is in horrible pain. The tears are burning her eyes. Tony has her face pressed up on the seat so hard that breathing becomes difficult. She starts to see spots in her eyes and everything gets dark.

"Honey, it's been over an hour, I tried calling you." Carmen says as she walks down the stairs from the office.

"Is Quinn ok?" she asks as she sees the girl in Tony's arms as he carries her in, balancing the box of pizza in the other.

"Yeah. It was surprisingly busy at Lorenzo's and Quinn fell asleep. I did have the heart to wake her. "

Carmen smiles at him. How was she blessed with such a great man.? She doesn't know. She takes the box of pizza and says, "take her to her bed. We'll save her some slices, if she wakes up." He nods and walks up the stairs.

Quinn doesn't come to school the next day or the day after that. The teachers were told that she was sick. Mrs. Burgos doesn't pay any mind to it. At lunch on Monday an angry Quinn marches up to her room. "How could you tell them! I trusted you." She shouts at the older woman

Mrs. Burgos was startled. "Honey, calm down. Told them what?"

"ahhh!" says the girl pulling her hair. "Just leave me alone!" screams and runs out.

Whoa. That was unexpected. She was just trying to help. Mrs. Burgos notices Quinn left her bag behind. She stands up and grabs the bag; she opens it and notices the tan journal. Knowing it was wrong she opens it to the last entry.

_**I woke up in my bed. I don't remember getting in here. All I can remember is being in the car. Tony was so mad. It hurt so bad. I have bruises all over my legs. My insides hurt. I want to die. **_

Mrs. Burgos holds a trembling hand to her mouth as tears cloud her eyes. She closes the book and quickly walks to the principal's office dialing 911 on her cell phone.

She runs as fast as her feet can take her and it heads her to the house. She wanted to grab some clothes and blood money she was saving. She needed to leave. Get away from it all. She couldn't take this anymore. Maybe she can hitch a ride back to Lima. Back to her mother. Maybe Hiram would help?

She reaches for her bag and notices she doesn't have it. She is frantic. Where is it? Did she drop it? Omg! She left it in the classroom! Her journal! Omg. She starts to panic. She needs to get in the house. Fuck! She goes in her pocket and calls her aunt.

"Hello?"

"Aunt C. Where are you?"

"Driving home."

"Oh ok. I lost my keys and I'm locked out." She lies

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Early dismissal" she answers quickly

"Oh I forgot to put that in the calendar! Did you walk home?" Carmen asks concerned

"No Armand's dad dropped me off."

With a sigh of relief, "Ok. I'm just turning up the street."

Quinn places the phone back in to her pocket and sits on the steps. It hurts and stings as she sits. Moments later her aunt pulls up. "Hey sweetie." She walks up to her and kisses her head "Are you hungry?"

Quinn nods as she walks in. she takes off her sneakers and walks up the stairs. "You want a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Yes, please." She calls out as she goes to her room and pack. She'll leave in the middle of the night. She pulls out her larger knapsack and starts shoving clothes and money. After she feels like she got everything she hides it under her bed. She sits on her bed, pleased. She's leaving. Freedom is just hours away.

"Quinn?" Carmen calls from down stairs.

Quinn gets up suddenly feeling very hungry. She walks down the hall as she feels her pocket vibrate. She pulls it out of her pocket noticing that Dr. Berry was calling. "Hi Hiram." she says as she walks down the stairs. She freezes as she notices Carmen at the door with two policemen and Mrs. Burgos holding her journal.

"Quinn? Baby? I've missed you." Judy's soft voice whispers

"Momma?" her voice breaks as she faints. The last sight was of her tan journal.

**Thoughts? Please? **


	6. Chapter 6: For you to hang from

All Leads Back To You

I feel so alone, I feel so weak

And every night I can never sleep

My tears are increasing as my hope fails

My happiness grows lesser as my sorrow fills

I feel like I'm dying but I'm still alive

And every day I sit by myself and cry

I cry cause I don't want to live

I cry because I'm lost with in

I cry because I've lost all hope

I cry cause I can't breathe

Everything's fading, I can't see the light

I just hope someone comes to save me

Before I lose this fight

The fight with in myself

The fight of me and the hot gates of hell

Everything's taken and they're bringing me down

Everything's taking me and I can't pull around

I've lost my anchor and I'm drifting away

Someone please come and wake me

So I can face the day.

-km

Part vi

Why do we keep secrets?

Shame, fear, protection, reputation? There are countless amounts of reasons we hide things but when these truths come to light, when the secrets we keep so well hidden come out; the consequences and repercussions are dire. You free fall because the world has become a free for all. Questions are asked for the answers you have no answers to.

Quinn didn't talk about her family because she didn't want anyone to look at her differently, treat her differently and basically she didn't want to accept that her father was a monster and her best friend was gone and her mother was unconscious to the world. She didn't talk about what Tony was doing because she didn't think anyone would believe her and she couldn't call his bluff. She couldn't save her mother from her father but maybe if she just took what was happening and was patient enough God would answer one of her many prayers? Right? Isn't that how it worked? _"God doesn't put you in situations you can't handle. Everything happens for a reason." _

If so, then what was his reason?

The investigation process is brutal. Having to recount the events for a testimony is painfully annoying and to have the detective go through your journal, reading your personal thoughts, read the pleas and hurt you drenched in every page, is like getting violated all over again. She looks at her journal as if she betrayed her. Telling everyone all her secrets. They all know. Sadness fills their faces. They all know every detail. Every painful detail. After the cops came to the house, they were escorted to the hospital where they did a rape kit. They searched the house and the car. Gathered evidence to gain validity of the stories in Quinn's journal and they concluded it was all true.

Evidence was found in the car. In a locked safe in his closet. Quinn was not his first.

Carmen cried at night until she fell asleep. The shame wasn't just on Quinn, it was on Carmen too. She didn't know. No one knew… they were all duped. He manipulated and weaseled his way in to everyone's heart that it was so difficult to see and accept that He, this person you looked up to, this person you took advice from, this person you trusted made you second guess every interaction. Carmen couldn't sleep in her room. She slept on the couch during the whole trial.

One thing that Quinn appreciated was that Carmen believed her, wholeheartedly. She didn't probe for more answers and just allowed Quinn to be. To give her safety. To give her love. She promised Judy that she would care for her and she didn't and the guilt of what happened sent her on a rampage. She wanted him to burn with as much burning intensity she wanted towards Russell.

Quinn was sitting at the breakfast bar while Carmen was cooking. As she lets the potatoes boil she turns to Quinn as she wipes her hands on her apron. The girl looks so defeated and tired. She started to see a therapist ordered by child services but she hasn't said one word to therapist. She just sits there until the time is up. Her grades were slipping. It was all falling apart.

"Quinn, honey."

Lifeless hazel eyes gaze to her, showing she was paying attention.

Carmen nervously licks her lips before she speaks, "I got a call today from the prosecutor they asked me if we wanted to go to trial or agree to a plea bargain?"

The young girl perks her attention and hesitantly asks "w-what's a plea bargain?"

"Well if we go to trial when it will be a drawn out process where they ask questions all over again and we have to wait for the jury and judge to decide his sentence or we do a plea bargain where he pleas guilty and gets sentenced without the while trial. I didn't want to decide because really this is up to you."

"and if we go to trial he may not go to prison?"

"Your case is sound but it would be a possibility that they could find him not guilty."

"That's stupid."

"yeah."

The young girl breathes heavily "I just want to get this over with. Mom is getting better and I just want to go home."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn determinedly nods

"Okay."

They skipped the whole trial and Tony agrees to deal. It's been 4 more months until they are sitting in court to await sentencing.

He looks weaker and beat down. Carmen got a call from the prison, he was attacked by the other inmates, raped and they had to put him in to solitary confinement for his protection. Things do always come around, don't they? Quinn had a choice not to come. She had a choice to stay outside till the verdict was said but she needed to be in there. She needed to face her abuser. She needed to face her fear. She needed to see that this chapter was over. So she sits next to her aunt fingers white as they grip tightly to one another.

"Will the defendant please rise." Commands the judges

Tony stands on shaky legs before the judge. Before his family. Before his victim. Before God. "In the counts of sexual assault in the first and third degree, how do you plea?"

He swallows the dryness in his throat "Guilty."

"In the counts of endangering the welfare of a child, how do you plea?"

"Guilty" he croaks

"Do you have any last words?"

Tony nods and turns around to face his wife. Quinn stiffens up as his eyes glance at her for a moment and to his wife. "Carmen, I-I'm so sorry. You were so good to me and I have forsaken our vows. I never meant to cause you any pain."

Carmen wraps a protective arm around Quinn and looks at me with pure hate. "It's not me that you should be apologizing to. And I hope your God is merciful for what you have done because my heart, my soul can never forgive you."

His lip trembles and without any further thought he just turns around and faces the judge.

The insides of Quinn's heart wanted to rip out of her chest with the amount of anger. He didn't look at her. he didn't apologize. Fucking asshole is not sorry! She wanted to rage out.

The judge looks to the young girl and frowns "cases like these really burden me. We trust our children to be safe and protected by evil but the reality is, evil is everywhere. I hope with time you can heal. with that In the power invested in my by the state of Michigan, I sentence the defendant to 8 years in prison with the possibly of parole and mandatory therapy." The judge says as he pounds his gavel.

The crash of wood on wood snaps Quinn back to reality. Watery hazel eyes turns to her Aunt.

Carmen wraps her up in a tight hug and whispers, "Let's go home."

Home.

She doesn't even know if that even exists anymore.

a/n:

Sorry that took so long to get out. Got super sick and things happen.

Promise that there will be better days for Quinn and the rest of her family. Finally the moment you all been waiting for, Faberry.

These chapters will come out as fast as I can but with school starting soon it will be sporadic but I will finish this.

As always thanks for reading and all of that in between.


End file.
